


Wendy’s Hoard

by Songbird223



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Out, Cute, F/F, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Gen, Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird223/pseuds/Songbird223
Summary: A story of Wendy getting together with two who mean the world to her in a poly romance. This story is fluffy and fun.
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria/Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this was in my head for about two weeks at this point. Hope you like it.

Two years have passed and many things have changed. Gajeel and Levy got hitched a year back and had welcomed twins. Gray and Juvia have just got engaged after two years of dating. As for Natsu and Lucy they’ve moved in together and are content to date and be together in the eyes of the dragons. 

But this story isn’t about all of those people. No, this story focuses on the young Wendy. Not so young anymore as she is sixteen years old. Not just turned sixteen but has been for a while. She’s grown a lot in the past years and has grown into an elegant young woman. Her magic of course, has only gotten stronger and stronger. She would probably be considered a S-rank wizard. Then again all the dragon slayers were. Currently she is visiting Sabertooth. A party to celebrate the friendships they had made (and overthrowing Zeref). Mermaid heel, Fairy tail, blue pegasus Lamia Scale and even more people showed up. 

Enough background let’s get right into it. ;). 

Wendy was walking with the other dragon slayers and their mates. The dragons slayers not going on any vehicles and the significant others not to be separate. Other than Gajeel who was suffering though the train because of his kids. “We should be almost there. Should we take a break?” Freed asked from besides Laxus. Ever since he helped her on that mission he was like a big brother to her. In fact all the dragon slayers would. Although they didn’t share the same sentiments with each other. 

“I’m fine, Freed. I’m just so excited to see Cheila.” Wendy responded not even the least out of breath. She was in shape, both from being a member of the fairy tail guild and being in Ezra’s team. She had learned a lot from her. 

She had her hair cut to her shoulders and it was out in a purple blue wave. Her brown eyes were framed by gentle lashes that gave her a soft yet mature look. That wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Far from it. She had grown much taller and even more so then most her age. It probably had to do with her being a dragon slayer. And Wendy was still growing! She stood at a good height of 5’6. Yes she grew more than five inches in two years. (this is why she’s so clumsy in the anime) The part little Wendy would be the most excited about, her chest. She grew into herself and has a modest C cup. Her hips still have growing to do but she does have a curve and she’s getting more toned legs. 

Anyway: Wendy noticed the sudden change in the noise level right away. Her sharp senses noted the surroundings. “I’m sure you know but for those who aren’t aware we are here.” She announced with a large smile before running down. They were at the top of a large hill that overlooked the city. Despite the cries to stop from her guild she ran full speed ahead. She ran off the hill and jumped down using her Sky magic to keep herself afloat. She launched a wing attack and it brought her down to the ground safely. 

This action caused a bunch of people to stare at her but she didn’t even notice. Of course she didn’t. Wendy was too excited to notice the questioning glances as people were flown down safely. It seems being in Fairy tail has rubbed on Wendy here. She ran as fast as she could to the Sabertooth guild and stopped right in front. She was finally close to the reason she was so ready to go. Sheila and Romeo. In the same room! She could see both of her best friends at the same time.  _ I only hoped they met…. oh well. OH and I can find out Sting and Rogues mates.  _

She went into the building only to be stopped in the front area by a familiar face. “Who’s this? A new member of the guild?” Speak of the devil. Sting went over to the girl. This was mostly a joke but he did need her name to let her in. And he didn’t exactly recognize her. What can I say puberty changes someone’s smell.

Wendy laughed at this, a pure laugh that was still a bit high-pitched. Not everything could change after all. She still had growing up to do. “Sting it’s me. Wendy Marvell.” She said after her laugh stopped. She would hope that the letters she sent back and forth with the twin dragonslayers would be enough. Even when they talked on the commutation lacrima. Then again you can’t smell someone from there. 

Sting’s eyes widened pretty much as far as it could go. “W-Wendy?!” He said looking as shocked as one could be. He was loud enough to get a bit of attention. She just nodded as she went to the side to show the shoulder where the tattoo was. She raised an eyebrow. 

“Do I need to show you more Guild master Sting?” She asked, knowing it both annoyed him and made him feel good. He confessed that after what was a drunken dragon slayer meeting. She also grew a bit out of her shy behavior but her love of romance always stayed. That’s why she was so excited to meet Sting’s mate. Rouge didn’t join in as much but she spoke to him every chance she could. 

“Holy shi- I mean crap kid.” He said as he let the girl in. She was almost as tall as him. Wendy almost up to his shoulders. The kid… was up- he just blinked a few times trying to process this. Over this time they’ve gotten taller as well. Sting’s 5’10 and Rouges 6’0. Why? Because I say so! 

She walked farther in and smiled at him. “It’s been a while Sting. Sooooo…..” She trailed off with a grin. “Where is your mate? Where’s Rouges?” Sting’s smile faded. He seems to stand differently than before. He was worried. That was the first clue something was off. Natsu ran around the guild when he and Luvy got together. Then again that was Natsu so it’s hard to judge. But Gajeel carried Levy on his shoulders yelling he would be a father so maybe it wasn’t just him??

Still Sting forced a smile on his face. “Right after I get everyone to see you. I mean look at you. You’re a young woman. Sooooo.” He said mimicking Wendy’s word choice. “GUYS LOOK AT THIS GIRL!” He said, stepping away from Wendy as he shouted. The craziest members of Fairy tail had yet to join in. Well without Natsu Gray wasn’t so crazy. So he easily got the attention of the guilds. “THIS IS WENDY! OUR LITTLE DRAGON SLAYER!” He than hit her on the shoulders. “Have fun kid.” He easily walked away as the crowd took in this new information. 

Some people even started to laugh. “That’s not Wendy. The one we know is small and short. That’s someone else named Wendy.” One of the members said out of the crowd. 

Wendy sighed at the laughing. She  **was** Wendy. And there was only one way to prove it. Ezra and Gray were just watching this encounter hiding smiles. Their Wendy had grown. It was time the rest see this. “If this indeed isn’t Wendy, why doesn’t someone challenge her?”

Ezra said, hiding her amusement. Gray stared in shock at her. It was as if she grew a third head. Ezra Scarlett letting a fight happen? Everyone stared at her. “Well we do have this blocked off area where no one but the challengers may enter. Why not allow her to fight. She must be from a guild to even enter this area. So why not see?” 

Wendy thought about this for a moment. “I have sky magic. You’ll see it. I’m Wendy Marvell of Fairy tail!” She said loudly and proudly. She moved into the magic block. It shut behind her as she stood up the box closed. It was a clear glass looking block that was impossible for magic to escape from. An invention made for wizards so they wouldn’t cause damage. Fairy tail had almost as many members as it did magic boxes. Though it still didn’t work 100% of the time. (Fights still broke outside of the boxes.) Wendy smiled. She could do basic stuff like eating air or a blast. 

_ But they didn’t believe me. You should always take someone at face value. Well no you shouldn’t but it’s the principle of the thing. I want to show off and what a better chance than this?  _ Wendy thought to herself. She was ready. The chocolate eyes closed as Wendy took a breath. Her hair turned a light pink as she grinned, her teeth sharper than ever. She had activated dragon force. 

“Tha-that's the same thing all the dragon slayers can do. It must be her.” Someone whispered in shock to their friend. “Now now everyone. You asked for proof in the form of magic. This isn’t her final trick.” Ezra said with clear amusement in her voice. 

Time slowed as two pairs of eyes stared at the dragon slayer. One of which was Cheila and the other Romeo. The power coming from her was almost overwhelming. Wendy didn’t seem to notice as most eyes were on her. “This is for you!” She said before grinning. Romeo's heart pounded as he watched her in action. Every time he saw her he wished to get another glance. Chelia watched breathlessly as the woman she got rid of magic for, used dragon force so easily. Both Romeo and Cheila.  **I want her** . 

“Sky dragon ROAR!” She shouted at the box before a gust of wind- no it was more of a storm of wind came out of her mouth moving her backwards away from where she was standing before. Very quickly she let go of the attack and form but not without shock on people’s faces. That could have easily broken a support or two for a building. She took a breath and returned to her original form. Wendy stepped out of the box and smiled as she stood on the side with her foot kicked up. “I’m the real Wendy. Unless someone else can use my dragon slayer magic?” She asked with a warm smile on her face despite the way she spoke. 

Slow clapping can be heard as a man approached her. “Well that answers that question. This is Wendy and she’s grown a lot.” The man said in a deep rumbling voice. The man of the mountains. She turned around and saw one of the commission, the council and one of the strongest men alive. 

People started shouting at once that she looked great how old she looked and that she was so tall. It was like having the amount of kids at your college become grandmothers who haven’t seen you in years. 

Wendy blushed at the attention on her. She gave a shy smile not used to so much attention. It felt so much more intimate than performing in front of everyone. Thankfully at that moment the rest of the Dragon slayers came in with their partners. 

“I heard you finally asked to marry Juvia. Good job Gray.” Lyon said as he stepped out of the crowd. He fist bumped the mage with a smile. They had grown closer over time. Plus both of them matured. 

“Ayyyyy! Natsu!” Sting cried out as he rushed to the man he looked up to. “Hey everyone welcome to our party. We can start now.” Sting said with a toothy grin. 

Wendy quickly went to find Cheila and Remeo. Before she did, however, she noticed Rouge holding Yukino‘a hand. She walked over to them. “So she’s your mate huh?” Wendy asked curiously. Her deep brown eyes looking into each of them respectively. 

Rouge looked at Sting and Yukino. That was her second tip that something was off. “Hey Wendy. You’ve grown quite a bit.” He said understating the fact. Yukino smiled as well. 

“You are how old now?” The celestial mage asked Wendy. The little girl was now taller then the elegant cestial mage by three inches Yukino is 5’3. 

Wendy hid the confusion and vowed to see her friends and get to the bottom of this. The party was in full swing as drinks and desserts were all around. “I’m sixteen now. I’m sorry for prying but I’m hoping to get my mate soon as you know. I’m sorry if I’m intruding.” Wendy said ever politely. The smell of the party was calming, however something was off. Yukino had a different smell. Like three things mixed together into a warm and inviting package. Yet something warned her that she was protected. “And you two have grown stronger.” 

Yukino laughed warmly as she walked up to the girl and hugged her. “We couldn’t let you out class us. But considering you can use dragon force I believe we lost that match.” She said this rather good naturedly. Wendy hugged her back with a smile on her face. They didn’t see each other often but over the years they became close. 

“Yukino I believe Sting needs to see us.” He stated with a smile. “I’m sorry to leave you so soon. But the pink haired girl would be glad to keep you company.” He said as he glanced at a young adult woman who seemed to be watching Wendy. With that excuse the two left. 

The two mages moved to the master of Sabertooth with fond smiles. That quickly left as they noticed Stimg worried. “She asked me about my mate.” He said sadly. Now everyone knew that Sting Rogue and Yukino were together. They didn’t tell Wendy for fear she would be too young. Now he found himself regretting that choice. 

Wendy gasps as she saw Chelia. She ran over and hugged her tightly. Her smell was soft and lavender as she layed her neck on the only slightly shorter girl. Romeo walked over to Wendy and waited nearby. “You both are here!” She squealed as she let go and commenced a group hug. She felt whole having her best friends in her arms. She let go with a slight blush. “Sorry. I don’t know if you knew each other. But you guys are my best friends.” 

Romeo now almost sixteen is a lot taller than before. He’s a hair taller then Wendy but she’ll soon overtake him. His purple hair is much darker than Wendy’s and he has large black eyes. He has a lot of muscle and seems to have a couple of piercings as well. He smiled at Cheila and she smiled back. “I know her Wendy. We’ve met before.” 

Upon seeing Wendy’s face, Cheila laughed. “It’s nice to see you again. Both of you.” Cheila is shorter than the both of them. She’s gotten taller still as she’s now 5’4. Her body has filled out even more. The seventeen year old has a large chest of a DD and a lot of curves. Her pink hair is down and she is wearing a short skirt with leggings. 

“I’m so happy you know each other! I should have expected it but still. Come on let’s talk for a bit!” Wendy said as she grabbed the both of them and ran forward forcing the two to follow her. She went into a chair and had them sit near her. “What’s been going on with you Celia?” Wendy asked. 

“How has your magic been?” Romeo asked the pink haired woman with a soft smile, hoping for the best. The two had met several times over the past few years. They weren’t best friends but they were rather close either way. Being the youngest of the guild will do that for you. Then again all of the guilds got new members recently. But in the mind of their family they will always be the youngest. 

“It’s been good! I am close to half of the strength I used to be. The two were shocked and delighted to hear this. “I'm now powerful enough to go on jobs by myself!” She shared her news so excitedly. Wendy clapped at this news. 

“The three of us can go on a job together! Wouldn’t that be so much fun?” She asked as she looked at the both of them. Romeo smiled brightly. 

“Sounds great to me.” He quickly looked around and whispered to the girls. “Did you hear the rumor about the dragon slayers?” He asked Wendy and Sheila.

“No I have not. And we should totally go on a mission together. Because that’s love!” She said jumping up and down with happiness. She quickly sat up and nodded. “About the dragon slayers having mates? And who the guild masters with?” She asked Wendy. 

“No I haven’t! They haven’t told me. Spill!” She almost yelled out as her eyes glistened with cheer. “I know Rogue and Yukino are together. But Sting seems to have a crush on both of them.” She shared what she knew cheerfully then paused. “Hold on. Sting likes the both of them and they like him back. Yukino smell… oh my god!” She jumped up her eyes like saucers. 

Romeo and Cheila looked at each other. “They are close aren’t they? Why didn’t they tel-“ Wendy jumped up and growled annoyed. “Excuse me guys. I’ll be back.” She took a breath and yelled out. “ROGUE STING AND YUKINO. COME WITH ME NOW!” She shouted out loud enough to let the entire party something was about to go down. 

Sting looked at her with a bit of fear in his face. Not at the young dragon slayer. No it was that she found out. The two would have to face their fears. “You heard what the girl said. You’ll both regret not sharing with her and still going semi public.” The Celestial mage giggled and walked to the dragon who was bigger than her. 

Wendy in an uncharacteristic move grabbed Sting and Rogue and ran into a hallway, growling the entire way. Yukino was just following them, trying to hide her laughter. 

Cheila looked at her friend, all scary. “She looks so pretty like that.” The god slayer said a bit dreamily. Romeo looked at her with a fond smile. 

“That she is. But I don’t think the others would agree with us. Either way that gives us some time to catch up.” He said as he stood up and offered her his hand. “Let’s go get some drinks. 


	2. SHARE NOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Sting talk for a bit about the lying they did. The romance of what has been going on for the three characters.

Wendy dragged the two dragon slayers and they just followed her knowing their fate was sealed. “You THREE are dating!” She said with true hurt and anger in her voice. “And you didn’t tell me!” She shouted this out. Yukino rested a hand on the girl’s arm trying to calm her down before things got out of hand. Wendy took a few deep breaths and ate a bit of the surrounding air. For her, the element she ate was all around her. So if she focused on it she could eat. After a year or two more she could effectively always charge up making her magic way more powerful. But either way I got side tracked. 

Rogue said nothing, feeling the wrath from the still shorter girl was justified. Sting however wasn’t going to take the yelling at his mates. “What did you  **want** us to do? Explain how three people can fall in love? That the mating bonds weren’t complete until we shared with each other? How could we share that with a kid?!” Sting said as he stared down at her, using his extra height to his advantage here. Wendy still looked up at him bit now her eyes softened. 

“Today two years ago I fought an evil dark lord. I left the one place I started to feel like was home when it left me too. I found battle after battle, watched people die.” She said as her eyes met Stings. As she said this her body just grew laxer and laxer. As if the mere mention of it weighed her down. “And you think I would mind the idea that three people can love each other?” She asked, suddenly exhausted. 

Sting's eyes glanced at the girl. She wasn’t the small kid they met. And even then he had heard stories of just how she used to be. “I’m sorry Wendy.” He mumbled, suddenly unable to look at the strong willed woman in front of him. The way her hair was cut, her height and so much more. It was too much all at once. Thankful a certain other member spoke up. 

“I’m sorry Wendy. I too was worried about your reaction.” The second dragon of Sabertooth spoke out in a deep rumbling voice. “In truth you are in our mind, our sister. I’ve always loved how you looked up to all of us. We didn’t want to do anything to change that option you held for us.” He said as he bowed his head slightly toward Wendy. She just blinked a wide smile began setting it’s way into her features. 

She smiled happily, all grace of rage gone and a warm child they remembered still being there showing up. “You have a lot of stories to tell me to catch up. But what I’m most interested in, what happened to Yukino. How did it work? And how does loving two different people work? I can smell you all on each other. So you are all dating?” Wendy wrapped fired questions as her curiosity outweighed her desire to not rush them. 

Yukino only laughed. “What happened to me? The same things as every other dragon pair. Only I have more than the rest. More of it means I’m more like a dragon slayer than the others. I have a slightly better smell and stronger magic but not much else.” She said rather good naturedly. In truth she had written to Wendy about this a great many times. And every single time she destroyed the letter.  _ I’m just so glad this didn’t drag on. They love her so much. I always thought the fear they held was silly but it was my job to support them.  _

“We all are dating. And it was-....” Rogue trailed off. Frankly mating was a bit of a sensitive topic even from one dragon to another. It’s basically pouring your heart out to the other person. “It was wonderful and rather emotional.” The man decided that was the best way to answer her question. 

Sting just rubbed the back of his head as he let his mates explain how exactly everything happened or a simplified story at least. “Weren’t you excited to go with your two friends? You should stop talking to us and go to them. We can always go on later. Oh and you’re getting older now. You’re probably going to experience your own mate soon.” He said with a smirk. Now that would be the day. 

Wendy listened carefully and was over the moon to hear the three of them were happy together. She blushed at the idea. “Nah it won’t happen yet. I don’t even interact much with others my age besides Romeo and Cheila.” She said as she grabbed the three of them and pulled them into a hug. “I really wish you told me sooner guys. I’m still a bit upset. You better share  **everything** tomorrow. Today is for partying.” She walked off with one last smile that way. 

“She’s grown a lot. More than just physically.” Rogue noted and said this to his partners. “I guess we never saw her that way. She was always strong.” The three of them walked back to the party hand and hand. 

Over to what Cheila and Romeo were doing this whole time:

“I’m glad to hear you’ve been good.” Romeo said then smiled widely. “I heard a rumor you were the most sought after girl in Lamia scale.” He raised his eyebrows at her. She just laughed and hit him gently. 

“Yeah I’ve been named that. With the main people out everyone just wants little old me.” She giggled before whispering exciting news into his ear. “I’ve been asked to go on sorcerer news as a model.” She whispered to her friend. 

Romeo’s eyes widened as he embraced her. “That’s amazing Cheila! Don’t forget your friends when you become famous.” He grinned at her and broke out laughing. It was wonderful news. She may not be as strong of a wizard anymore but this could cover money and other expenses. 

“How could I forget you two. They are apparently looking for young models to join. Mira’s and Jenny are still in however.” She said when they pulled apart. She rolled her eyes at the idea of forgetting them. “It’s hard to forget you. Believe me I’ve tried.” She said then the both of them broke out in laughter. 

Wendy walked over to them and her heart beat more at the sight of them sitting next to each other. It was just happiness from seeing them get along so well. She finished the way over and she smiled at the two. Romeo and Cheila looked at each other and let Wendy sit in the middle. 

“I’m going to be modeling for Sorcerer Weekly, Wendy!” Cheila shared with her friend. Wendy gasped and clapped her hands. “How would you like to join me?” She offered knowing they even asked her to do so. 

“W-what?! Me?” Wendy gasped as she looked at Romeo. His mouth hangs open at the mere idea. His two best friends, models…. He closed his eyes and imagined the two of them on the cover. He blushed and shook his head. He was spending way too much around his dad. 

“Yes you Wendy! Sorcery Weekly even asked me to offer it to you. They figured having the only available dragon slayer and the youngest not to mention the only girl would do wonders for the cover. Your magic is rather well known.” Cheila shared with a wide grin. 

“You should do it Wendy! You’d be great. Plus you’ll have Cheila with you. It’s great!” He shared his opinion. He wasn’t upset at the idea of his best friends being models or jealous. That wasn’t for him at all. 

“I don’t know… it sounds really scary. What about if it doesn’t sell and I fail?” Wendy asked her big eyes wide in fear and shock. The fact a company would even want her was shocking and terrifying. 

“I’ll be with you all the way. We can do it after we go on a mission with the three of us.” Chelia said before holding Wendy’s hand to comfort her. Romeo noticed and did the same thing. Wendy sighed as the warmth in their hand calmed her down. And yet she still felt her heart racing. Why was that? 

Suddenly a huge man and a petite woman came through the door with two little babies. It was Levy and Gajeel. “Hope the party didn’t start without us!” He shouted before motioning to Levy about something. 

Cheila gasps and walks up to them, hardly the only one. She pulled Wendy with her and so they all went. Everyone was trying to crowd around the babies and well Gajeel didn’t allow that. Wendy only needed to flash pleading eyes before he let them see the twins. 

Both had soft blue hair and red eyes. One was larger and they both had sharp teeth befitting a dragon slayer. “I love babies. I can’t wait till I can have my own.” Cheila whispered outloud. Wendy tensed up. 

“You’re a little young Cheila. Besides you don’t even have a boyfriend. Right?” For some reason the idea of Cheila being a mom both scared and delighted Wendy. She’d be such a great mother. 

“Nah I dumped my old one. I didn’t like him that much. So no boyfriend.” Cheila said as she politely asked Levy if she could hold one of the twins. Levy agreed and gave her one to cradle in her arms. They were a little older than one years old. 

“Don’t worry Gajeel. No one here would ever hurt them.” Romeo said with a smile. This was a true fact. Everyone was delighted to be around the kids. Plus this was the safest room in all of Fiore, considering how many powerful mages were around. Cheila after a few minutes let go of Emma and the three walked over to the punch table. Laughing, singing and yelling could all be heard. The atmosphere was so unlike two years ago it almost felt like a different world. 

Ever the gentleman Romeo got each girl a drink then poured himself one. The punch was indeed alcoholic. The three of them were old enough to drink. “To our friendship!” Romeo toasted and the three of them drank.

Wendy coughed at the bitter taste. The two of them just smiled. Wendy had never been good at shots. It was a taste thing. She much preferred softer drinks. “I’m surprised Carla hasn’t come to scold you.” Cheila said with a snort. The three knew how protective the cat could be over Wendy.

“She’s visiting the exceeds with Lily and Happy.” Wendy informed as she took another swig. She was aiming to have fun and even if that means suffering though bad drinks she’ll do it. “I love Carla but sometimes she forgets that I’m old enough to do things.” 

“Then you better drink as much as you can. We can find you a drink that doesn’t taste awful. You just stay there. It’s my job to go get drinks for girls. That’s what Natsu said at least.” Romeo said with a shrug and went off to get the girls something better. 

“He’s really something. I’m surprised no girl has asked him out at this point.” Cheila commented as she watched him go off. It was too little for either of them to be tipsy so they could enjoy private catching up. 

“Me two. Where we are, they’re afraid. He’s been an outspoken member of Fairy tail since he was basically born. Or so says the older members. His power is also really something.” Wendy didn’t mention the fact that she has seen plenty of longing looks towards him. He was strong, capable and a good person. It was hard to imagine not seeing something in him. 

“And what about you Wendy? Have you been asked out yet? I mean just look at you! You are so pretty!” Cheila said without a hint of a lie in her voice. Wendy always had impressed her. 

“Me? I mean yeah I’ve got asked out once or twice…” She said shyly. SHe smelled Romeo coming back. He had heard a it of the last part. He laughed as he handed them their drinks.    
  
“You have no idea. I could name seven people on the top of my head who have asked her out.” Cheila gasped and seeing he got her attention he continued. “And yet she’s never accepted a date once. Plus both girls and boys have asked!” Romeo shared as Wendy flashed a you betrayed me look.

“Do you not like anyone? Is that why you didn’t accept?” Cheila asked.  _ If she doesn’t feel attraction I’d feel really bad for pressuring her…. _

“No no! It’s not like that. You try dating when you have seven dragon slayers who see you as a little sister.” She looked around and whispered. “Laxus.” Both Cheila and Romeo winced at that. He could be really scary. Especially since he was 6’4. “Either way I also have the people they are dating. Plus all of Fairy tail views me as a little sister.” She sighed. “I just haven’t felt strongly about people since I got over my child crush. But I know that will change. As I trust others my dragon slayer stuff will take over.”

Unknown to her both Romeo and Cheila let out a sigh. Mentally of course.  _ So I still have a chance… _ Cheila thought before smiling wide. “Come on. We’re still young. We have time to learn who we like and not. Let’s drink what Romeo gave us.” She said before drinking it straight down. 

Romeo smiled and filled his own cup with the basic punch. He didn’t mind it at all. Wendy smiled at the topic shifting. She felt a bit awkward talking about her own love life. She drank it and tasted the sweetness and smiled. It had a hint of alcohol- scratch that a lot of it but she still enjoyed the taste. 

“Let’s party!” Wendy said as she, Cheila and Romeo started to dance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story! I’m going to updating all of my stories as often as I can. I hope to see what you think under this post!


End file.
